


Doctor

by Kappy



Series: Situations [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappy/pseuds/Kappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets the Doctor and companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> These one-shots are going to start to be out of order. This takes place several months after Harry joined Torchwood.
> 
> Before The Power of Three

Harry had been working with Torchwood for several months now, it wasn’t so hard. Some week were totally quiet, some were filled with alien invasions. He learned how to monitor the Rift, thanks to Tosh. She was also teaching him basic computer skills. Owen was teaching him first aid in case he got hurt or someone he was with did. The wizard got along famously with Ianto. Ianto had been a bit suspicious at first, but once he saw Harry had no interest in Jack, they became friends. Ianto told Harry the reason he’d been suspicious was that ever since Gwen had joined Torchwood, almost 2 years before Harry, she’d been after Jack. Never mind that she was married, and that her husband worked with them from time to time.

Harry hadn’t been fond of one before finding that out, and he definitely wasn’t after.  He felt closer to Ianto that any other of his teammates, so he didn’t appreciate Gwen going after Ianto’s boyfriend.  Plus, she acted self-important, almost like the old blood purists from the Wizarding world.  The wizard didn’t know why she thought she was the best of the team, beside Harry, she was than the newest.  But at least Harry had grown up around supernatural things.  So Harry ignored her as best he could.  When they were all out in the field he usually was paired with either Ianto or Tosh.

Tosh was a sweetheart.  Sometimes they would go out for drinks after they left the Hub and talk.  Tosh was a bit like Hermione, obsessed with knowledge, though she preferred technology.  He picked up on her crush on Owen, and discreetly asked about it one night.  She had blushed, but confirmed that she did have one.  Harry could see the appeal, he was handsome and brooding, but he had an attitude problem and was condescending.  Tosh really did deserve better, but Harry didn’t want to interfere.

Ianto had come along on some of their nights out.  Harry had jokingly called it Gils Night, surprising Tosh.  She hadn’t known Harry was gay since it wasn’t like he was broadcasting it.  But after she found out they became closer.  They would check out guys at the bar as they went too, and sometimes they even get Ianto to admit to finding one of them attractive.  These nights have become a weekly thing, and they always got roaring drunk.  Harry supplied them live a hangover potion the day after.

Sometimes men would come over and hit on one of them.  Harry was actually surprised how many of them came to hit on him.  Harry knew he wasn’t an ugly, but he didn’t think he was attractive enough to warrant this much attention.  Harry never took any of the guys (and some women) up on their offers.  Most just wanted a warm body for the night, and even the ones who would want something more he turned down.  He couldn’t explain it, but he knew he’d know the person for him when he saw the person.  Maybe it wouldn’t be love at first sight, but he’d know they were someone he could connect to.

But he was amused to see Tosh get numbers from a few guys.  She didn’t really have any friends outside of Torchwood so Ianto and Harry were her honorary “girlfriends” so they were the ones she gushed to.  Some of the numbers got trashed immediately; the guys were just too creepy or to arrogant.  But there were one or two numbers that he knew she kept.  Harry hoped should call one of them, she deserved to love and be loved in return.  And he wasn’t sure Owen was up to the job.

Harry had been thinking about this while on a walk. He was taking a break from all the technical stuff Tosh was trying to teach him. He was walking around a corner when he noticed something odd.  He may not have noticed it’s if he wasn’t a part of Torchwood, they taught you to always notice odd things.  Even a wizard wouldn’t have noticed this.  There was a police box on the corner, from the sixties.  Harry stopped about 20 feet away.  If it turned out to be dangerous, he didn’t want to be too close.  He was contemplating calling Jack when the door all been done three people stepped out.

 _They must’ve been really cramped in there._   The first one at was a tall lanky man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie.  The second was also a man, with a bit of a lost look on his face.  The last was a woman Harry were called drop dead gorgeous, even if he was gay.  She had long curly red hair and a perfect face. _I’ve seen her before!  Now if only I remembered where from._  

He was distracted when the man with a bow tie started babbling a mile a minute.  The redhead just rolled her eyes; this must be a regular occurrence.  They started down the road, in the opposite direction of Harry.  The wizard started after them. _They may not appear to be dangerous, but one can never really tell._

He stopped a safe distance away, but close enough to hear snippets of their conversation.  It sounded like they were lost, well, what the redhead said was, “never get the right place, eh?”  So he’s assuming she meant they ended up in the wrong place.  The bow tie man looked like he was pouting, so he must’ve been the one to get them lost.  “Hey! The TARDIS is never wrong!  I’m sure there is some sort of adventure round here!”

The red head and other man didn’t seem to believe him. _TARDIS, I know I’ve heard that before…_

Harry had to duck into an alley way when the bow tie man suddenly turned around, holding up a glowing stick. It was glowing green, and making a slight buzzing sound. The man seemed to wave it around before examining it closely. “See! The sonic has picked something up! Something alien is moving around in that direction!” He said, pointing from the way they came.

“Really Doctor? _That_ direction? How far is it? Is it dangerous?” The other man asked. He didn’t seem as amused as the girl at the bow tie man’s antics. “Oh come on Rory! When has something dangerous ever stopped us?” The girl grinned before taking his hand and pulling him in the direction the Doctor had pointed. The Doctor ( _What a strange name…_ ) hurried up to them, “Oi! I’m the one who knows where this thing is!”

“Doctor, even when you know where things are you still don’t get there. Remember, when we were supposed to go to go to that one planet, what was it called? Anyway, it took you three tries to get us to the right place. Don’t worry, though, we still love you.” The girl giggled.

Harry had to use a simple disguising spell to be able to follow them and still remain undetected. The Doctor made a sudden turn onto a small side street, bringing his companions with him. The wizard almost missed them as they practically disappeared.

_So they are aliens, or at least have a space ship… And not a very good pilot apparently. All of this sounds so familiar!_

While Harry was trying to think of where he’d heard these things before, the strange people had disappeared from his line of sight. _Damn it! They’re gone! Although they didn’t seem like a threat.... So it might_ not _come back to bight me in the ass. But that’s not my luck._

Harry sighed and decided to go back to the hub. Maybe Jack knows who they are.

* * *

 

“Hey, Jack?” The wizard called around the man’s office. Jack smiled at him when he came out of a door near the back. “Harry! What can I do for you? Didn’t hear any alarms.”

“No. I actually saw something today, something strange.”

“You do realize where you work, right?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes, but it was still odd. There was this police box with a ma-“ Before Harry could finish Jack was already up in front of him “You saw the TARDIS? Where? Take me too it.” Jack grabbed his long coat before heading out the door, “Well? Come on!” Harry followed Jack, confused. How did Jack know it was called TARDIS? Is Jack where Harry had heard that word before?

When they got outside the Hub, after fending off Gwen’s attempt to tag along, Harry started leading Jack to where he saw them. It wasn’t more than a 5 minute was so they got there in no time. Jack stopped when he saw it, just sitting on a street corner. He walked up to it slowly, then tenderly laid a hand on it.

“Hi old girl.” Jack almost whispered. So obviously Jack knew what it was, and probably who the strange people had been. Before Harry could ask, Jack turned to him. “Did you see who was inside the box? What did they look like?” Jack asked.

“There were three people. A girl, two guys. The girl was a red head, one of the men was holding her hand so I think they were together. He was tall, nothing else really stood out.  The last though was weird. Kept flailing, he had on a bow tie…” Harry stopped when he saw a frown form on Jack’s face, “Not mine then…” Harry was about to ask his what when there was a loud bang from a few streets over. Jack immediately seemed to brighten up, grabbed Harry’s hand, and took off. At the pace they were going, the got to where the bang originated within minutes. It was a normal street with some shops and houses, except one of the doors to a flat was open and purple smoke was billowing out of it.

Jack tried to run into the smoke, but Harry held him back. “Doctor! Doctor!” Jack called out to the house. The three people from earlier came spilling out of the door, covering their mouths so they didn’t inhale the smoke.

“I told you not to sonic that thing! You know, sometimes I feel more like your mother than just your mother-in-law!”

Jack had stopped trying to get away when the three people had come out, instead going still.  Harry was starting to get worried before the man in the bow tie saw them and grinned. “Jack! What are you doing here? Is this Cardiff?”

Jack broke away from Harry and ran to hug the Doctor. Then he turned to the girl who had stopped next to the Doctor, “Hi, my name is Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?”

“Stop it.” Harry and the Doctor said at the same time. Jack pretended to be wounded, “Can’t I say hi to a pretty girl? Fine then,” Jack turned to the other man. “What’s your name?” He asked with a wink. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Jack’s collar to drag him back a few inches from where his was enclosing on the man’s space.

“Enough Jack.” Jack pouted, “I can’t win with any of you.”

“I though you won with Ianto? He certainly is a saint for putting up with you.” Jack smiled a bit at Ianto’s name, and turned back to the Doctor.

“Doctor, this is Harry. He works at Torchwood. He’s a wizard.” Harry just sighed, is that how he’s going to be introduced from now on by Jack?

“Nice to meet you Harry! I’m the Doctor! This is Amy and Rory Pond.” Both raised their hand in greeting. While Harry and the Doctor had stopped him for further hitting on them, that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the view.

“I’m sorry about this, “Amy waved he hand in the general direction of the house, which was still letting out a steady stream of smoke. “I told him to leave whatever that alien was doing alone. It exploded when he tried to use the sonic screwdriver on it.”

People from down the street had started to gather, looking at the strange smoke. The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket and held it up for them to see. “Nothing to worry about! Department of gas, smoke, and…other stuff!” He brought whatever he was holding back after just a moment. The people, after a few seconds, left grumbling about the government.

“Well now that that’s all taken care of! Come on, Amy! Rory! Time to get back to the TARDIS.” The Doctor started back  the direction of the police box a few streets over. “Nice to see you again Jack! We’ll be sure to stop by again sometime!” And then they were gone. Jack didn’t try to stop them; he learned his lesson the last time.

“So…who exactly _is_ the Doctor?” Harry asked cautiously. Jack was still looking after where they had gone almost longingly.

“An old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing Hermione's reaction to Harry joining Torchwood next, what do you guys think? You can leave a comment here or send stuff to my tumblr, dancingpotato787.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta'd version will be up soon.


End file.
